


Hauntings

by meiyamie



Series: Things You Said Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: They didn't have to go to the haunted house at Fuji-Q, but there they were. At least Sugawara gets a moment with Asahi.





	Hauntings

**Author's Note:**

> -Prompted by JM on twitter.  
> -From this [list of prompts](https://twitter.com/meiyamie/status/1061217325066514432?s=19). Feel free to prompt me. :3

Suga wondered how he agreed with Daichi's suggestion to let the second years plan the end of season trip. Fuji-Q was a great idea, but they didn't NEED to go to the Super Scary Labyrinth of Fear.

It will be fun, Noya said. Don't worry, we'll stick together, Tanaka promised.

Yet the sight of the first few floor zombies crawling towards them got their supposedly united team to split, running to different directions as they shrieked in terror.

While Suga yelled at them to keep still, even his commands were ignored. He managed to get away from the zombies, and as he found a spot on another end of the area, he felt someone tug onto his sleeve. Even in the dim light, and hearing distant screams intermingle with the spooky ambient sounds, Sugawara could tell who it was.

"Azumane." He acknowledged.

"Suga." Asahi replied, and he heard the nervous tremble in his voice. "Can I stay with you?."

Suga took his hand in his, squeezing it.

"Of course. Don't let go now."

**Author's Note:**

> -Here because SugaAsa needs more loving.  
> -Kudos and comments welcome, or you can message me at psychoshoujo@gmail.com. You can also spazz and lol with me at [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiyamie).


End file.
